Once upon a time
by ec1
Summary: *my first story so be nice* A little story on how Severus and Hermione's little girl find out how they came to. *LOOKING FOR HELP LOOK AT THE SECOND CHAPTER FOR MORE INFO*
1. Default Chapter

AN: This is my first HG/SS story I wrote it like a year ago and I just found out how to put Fanfic's on ff.net there is more but I have to try and remember what I was thinking then. So ok like tell me if you like it. O and I cant spell for the life of me so if some one out there what's to make it all sound good go ahead and send to me and I'll put it up again.  
  
  
  
::::ONCE UPON A TIME::::  
By: EC  
  
  
Chapter 1: Dumbledores fairy tale   
A 5year old Erianthia Edvinie Snape walked down the stairs of Hogworts School of which craft and wizardry. Erianthia was on the search for the headmaster of the school she was in the mood for one of the story he usually told her and her twin brother Eryximachos. She and her brother where playing a game of "Name That Wizard Jr." She had gotten board and her brother had fell asleep. She had wonted to know how her Mother and Father Had fell in love but she Knew that they were to busy right now for that and she thought that Dumbledore would Know. Erianthia made her way thru the Cora doors to where she knew she find the old man with a long white beard. And as she tired the corner there stood   
Albus Dumbledore.   
"Hello Thia where is Eryx?" Dumbledore asked the small girl.  
" He fell asleep when we were playing a game. Granddad can you tell me a story please?" Erianthia ask sweetly.  
"Of cores Thia lets go to the lake? Ok?" Dumbledore suggest.   
"Ok!" Said Erianthia as she took Dumbledore hand and the pair where off to the lake.  
  
It was a nice spring day at hogworts as Dumbledore And Erianthia walked to the lake. It was a Monday afternoon and all the students were in class studying. When the two reached the lake Dumbledore sat on the grass and singled Erianthia to do the same.  
" So what kind of story do you went to hear Thia?" said Dumbledore as he took out his wand and a wave of his had two Chocolate Frog appeared he gave one to Erianthia.  
"Granddad can you tell me the story of how my mom and dad fell in love and got married? Please?" Erianthia ask. " And thank you for the Chocolate Frog Granddad."   
"Your welcome and yes I can tell you about how you parents came together and more if you wish." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
"O Please Granddad tell me the story." Erianthia said enthusiastically.  
"Ok Thia. Once upon a time…………."  
  
End of Chapter 1.  
  
Arthur's Note: Ok I know I didn't give much back round on the story but it will all be more clear If you read this ok one thing. Erianthia is Severus and Hermione's Daughter and Eryximachos is there Son. Ok two Erianthia and Eryximachos thick of Dumbledore as their Grand Father so they call him granddad. And Dumbledore call's them Thia and Eryx.  
If you still have questions E-mail me at freakgirl292001@yahoo.com 


	2. HELP PLZ READ IT AND HELP ME

HELP THIS ATHOUR. I NEED SOME ONE WHO IS WILLING TO HELP ME AT ALL COST. I FOUND WHAT IS HOPEFULY GOING TO BE THE REAL SECONEN CHAPTER TO THIS STORY. I CAN'T EVEN READ WHAT I HAD TAPED. MANY MAY THINK 'YOU TAPED IT WHY CANT YOU READ IT.' WELL I CANT READ IT BECAUSE I CANT SPELL VERE BASIC WORDS SOME ARE SO STUPED YOUED BE LIKE ME SECONED GRAGE SISTER CAN SPELL. WELL I CANT. I NEVE LERANED THEM NEVER. AND I HATE THAT I HAVENT BEEN BUT WHEN YOUR IN 8TH GRADE YOUR TEACHER IS NOT GOING TO TELL YOU HOW TO SPELL A WORD YOU SHOULD HAVE LEAND IN FIRST GRADE.   
  
SO SOME VERY VERY NICE PERSON HELP ME.   
THIS IS WHAT I HAVE SO FAR FOR CHAPTER TWO   
  
  
:::Chapter 2: The Tale Of The Hermione And The Snape.  
"Ok Thia. Once upon a time…………There was a 17year old Hermione Granger. She was a 6th year Grifindor in a Grand hogworts This girl had her a heart of gold and very open minded.  
But in the summer of hermione befor he 6 th year her parent were killed." Dumbledore said with great emoshin.   
"You mean Grama and Grampa Granger." Erianthia ask look a little sad.  
"Yes Thia your grama and grampa granger. But don't wherey it gets happier. Hermione was sent back to her school for the summer to be safe. Hermione speet a good time in the lider traying to lear all she coled.:::  
  
I NEED SOME ONE TO HELP WITH A LOT OF STUFF AS YOU CAN SEE. IF YOU ARE WILLING TO TAKE THIS WORK LOAD ON THESE ARE THE THINGS I NEED HELP WITH:  
  
SPELLING  
ADDING DETALS   
GRAMER  
PLOT PERGESHIN   
  
I HAVE THE PLOT AND WHAT I WHAT TO HAPPEN AND WHERE I'D LIKE IT TO END AND LOTS OF TWIST AND TERENS (SP?). BUT I NEED SOME ONE TO HELP ME. I WOULD ASK MY FRIENDS BUT NONE OF THEM LIKE HG/SS. SO I NEED A OUT SIDE PERSON TO HELP ME.   
  
HERE ARE WAYS YOU CAN GET IN TALK TO ME ON LINE   
Messengers names and emails  
AOL NAME: SwimmigTi  
  
Yahoo: freakgirl292001  
  
MSN: starlovec@hotmail.com (I never use this one for email so don't send any thing to this one ok,)  
  
Email (I do look at this one)  
  
Freakgirl292001@yahoo.com  
  
  
AND TO GET THET HONOR OR HOROR (HOROR HORO) OF HELPING ME PLEASE DO THE 4 THINGS I ASKED FOR HELP ON. DO THOSE THING ON THE FIRST CHAPTER AND WHAT I HAVE OF CHAPTER TWO.   
AND FROM THE TWO REVEWS I HAVE GOTEN ON THIS STORY I NEED A BETA READER A.S.A.P.   
  
SO HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
P.S.  
THANK YOU TO BOTH DazStar AND Landry Anne I KNOW I NEED HELP AND IF YOU READ ALL THAT STUFF ABOVE I'M LOOKING FOR IT.  
  
  
P.S.S.  
OK THIS IT'S DONE GO ON AND HELP MY POOR SOUL. 


End file.
